


Dream I Had

by AlishaSawadathao



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25418038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlishaSawadathao/pseuds/AlishaSawadathao
Summary: I had this dream revolving around Sabo. It was really detailed and made me cry so hard I woke up. But I’m not good at writing so it might not come out as good as I hoped. Sorry if my grammar is not good.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Dream I Had

**Author's Note:**

> When a Devil Fruit user dies, their ability is reborn into another similar fruit. Strong emotions of the previous users are past as well. Not that the new user is aware of this.

After Sabo ate Ace’s devil fruit and talked to Luffy’s crew mates in Dressrosa. Sabo returned to The Revolutionary Army.

Once reaching there and playing his new attained devil fruit skill, he went straight to bed.

His dream being pitch dark, hears a voice sad, desperate vulnerable even. “I need to go” 

huh?

“I have to meet him” it sound painstaking familiar to the new devil fruit user.“One last time”

And Sabo woke up in sweat panting. Confused, but one thing was certain, “I have to go”

—-

“Where are you going Sabo-kun?” Koala asked as she sees him heading towards the front entrance. The blond user smiles, “I‘ma go somewhere” Koala looks at him tilting her head, “where? Do you need me to go?” Sabo never looking back, “it’s personal, I’ll be back soon” and left. 

—-

Sailing by himself in the New World, past the Grand Line. The devil fruit user had no idea where he was heading or how long, but there was no need for a log post. It was almost as if he following a Vivre Card in his soul.

Sailing in a small ship over the ruthless storms. Attacking the challenging sea monsters so his small ship doesn’t capsize. His heart beats grew intense as the voice gets louder. “I’ll see him soon” the blond devil user has come to enjoy hearing its loud demands over the weeks. “I have to tell him” the voice was intense that it gave the boy shivers. Yet it was so soft and mellow like one looking for a lost lover.

Sabo knew that when he sets eyes on the man, he’ll know.

—-

Reaching ashore of a small island,docking his boat. Looking at the ruins with curiosity, yet it seem like he’s been here countless times. ‘If I recall, Sphinx was the name of the island. A rather small island, where the town can only entrance isthrough a waterfall’.Surprised he knew this information.

And the man began to walk to the waterfall. Looking around he can tell that this island is not affiliated with the World Government. Walking past the waterfall and he paused at the scenery. Theisland has many trees and flowering shrubs, and the houses are small, yet it made the man have the urge to cry. Clutching his heart trying to stop his tears, he saw a translucent figure in front of him. His breath came to ahalt

The world fell silent with the man standing in front of him

—-

Holding back a sob and his legs giving up on him, his left arm tighten his grip on his shirt the other arm covering his eyes. Looking up he knows that back from anywhere. 

“..Ace!”

—-

His lips quivering reaching out to the figure that took no notice of him. “Ace!!” His breathing became erratic as he tried talking to the figure. Yet his throat swelled and his voice didn’t come out.

His legs trembling, ‘Damn Legs’ tears blur ruing his eye sight, “...Ace!” And the precious devil fruit user began to sprint forward. ‘No not yet!’ “Don’t leave me!” And Sabo began to follow blindly.

“There so much I want to tell you!” Still the man did not stop. “I became the second in command for Dragon” he wasn’t sure if he said them aloud as the other was unresponsive.

“I have new companions who would have loved meeting you”

“And Luffy! ...Luffy is alive” strange looks given by the towns people pointed towards Sabo as ran past the village.

It was obvious as the man couldn’t hear his own wailing as he tried communicating with the dead devil fruit user.

Soon both came to a stop, one out of breath and the other one turning around

—-

“Sabo” the fire fist smiling almost as bright as the sun. “Thank you!” And began walking forwards again. The revolutionist began walking forward but tripped and fell to the ground.

Reaching out to the nonexistent man, ‘No! Not yet!’ Choking on the lodge his throat felt. ‘I haven’t even told you I’m sorry’

—-

Screaming, pounding the ground, feeling weak and useless as he remembers the time of Ace death. “It should have been me!” Sabo was no longer caring about the surrounding around him. “I should have died instead of him!” His breath was too quick to feel any air but the tears won’t stop. The regret only grew.

—-

“Are you alright?” A voice asked, kneeled down to assist the man. The boy was hyperventilating and almost into an panic attack. “Breath, calm down” the man tried assisting the emotional wrecked boy on the middle of the road.

He heard an intense shrill so melancholic, following the voice, he saw the boy on the floor.

The man currently as a doctor to the village, did his job and help. Adjusting his glasses he knew this could take awhile

—-

After calming down, Sabo looked up and broke down again. Ace was hovering over the doctor’s shoulder. The translucent man smiled and Sabo knew as they both open their mouth at the same time.

“Marco!/ Marco...”

The revolutionist smiled, stifling his tears. He found it. Sabo saw who Ace was looking for. “Marco” Sabo heard Ace said again. ‘Thank you for keeping our promise“

‘Ah, his voice was so tender.’ Eyes dropping, tears falling, Sabo blames the sudden nostalgia for him being sentimental. He couldn’t help but smile.

Marco must have been very special to the Fire Fist Ace.

—-

Marco was quiet. He never seem to met this man before. Yet, he felt familiar.

“Marco” the voice brought him back. “I’m sorry do I know you?” The blue phoenix asked. The other got off his knees and took off his hat. 

The blue Phoenix eyes widens as half of the other burst in flames

—-

“My name Sabo, I ate the flame-flame fruit. Ace..” Polite as he could, bow to the fist commander. Biting his bottom lip, “though I was too late, he was my brother along with Luffy.” standing straight, covering his eyes. He wipes his tears with one hand and smiles the brightest he can, lips quivering. “Thank you for taking care of my brothers” 

He wasn’t sure if his voice cracked. He wasn’t sure if Marco would punch him for failing to be there for Ace. But as he can see Ace laughing over Marco’s shoulder fading, that everything was alright.

—-

The two talked until sundown. Small stuff, about the world and about Ace. Marco offering the revolutionist a place to stay for the night after the long journey. Sabo declined, mentioning he had to head back. 

Marco smile as Sabo laugh at the edge of the cliff watching the sunset.

Sabo may not have forgiven himself for forgetting his brothers. But right now, it was like he could breath again. 

(And I woke up! Dude!! I cried so hard midway and woke up when Sabo saw Ace.As soon as I woke up, I went back to sleep and it continue where it left off!! I was like Yoooo!!!! ~ (>u<) ~.) 

(Majority of it was from memeory, there were some details I added so it made sense.)

(Majority of my dream I saw in 1st point of view, what ever Sabo did it was as if I was doing. Made my dream more cooler. At the end when it was like watching a movie. Ahhh!!!! I wish you could be in my brain to see it!!! ~(>~<)~)

Thank you for reading it!!! 


End file.
